A Marriage of Convenience
by Asher Knight
Summary: Once long ago, there was a princess; dotted on by her father, the king, beloved by her people, and cherished by the court. Until one day, a prince came and stole her heart…Dastan OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the movie Prince of Persia: Sands of Time. **

**- Prologue - **

Deep in the East resided the Syrian Empire ruled by King Balthazar. He had but one child since his beloved wife died in childbirth; a princess named Azrael. The king loved his daughter above all others; making her his heir despite her being a daughter instead of son.

Within years, Azrael grew up to become not only a good daughter but also filled in the place of a son; never letting her father feel as if he had no one to take place on the throne and carry his legacy. Azrael was trained as any Syrian prince would have. At a very young age she could best half the men in her private guard, which was fortunate since she was always running off without them. And she was beautiful, so beautiful that numerous suitors vied for her affections. Her hair was black as a raven's feathers, reaching just above her shoulders and her eyes, resembling those of a cat, were two hazel-green orbs. Her height was average with a petite build.

But now the princess is well past the age of marriage and the king worries that when he passes, his daughter shall be left alone in this world without a companion. Azrael has refused all of the many proposals that have come for her from princes, having heard of her remarkable beauty. To make matters worse, the Persian army comes closer to their borders each day. It won't be long before the kingdom is overrun by the great Persian Empire.

And so our story continues…

**A/N So this idea just came to me after watching the movie again and thought I'd try to write a story. Let me know if I should continue or not. It's not going to involve the movie plot at all. There will be no Tamina. **


	2. The Joining of Two Kingdoms

- Chapter One: The Joining of Two Kingdoms -

"Sharaman," King Balthazar greeted the Persia king. King Sharaman, followed by his three sons, entered the Syrian court.

"Balthazar, I offer my apologies. It seems we were mistaken. Syria has not been making weapons for Persian enemies," the king admitted shamefully. "I should have trusted your word my friend."

"You have no need to apologize my friend. Come, lets dine together to show Persia and Syria remain allies," Balthazar suggested.

"We would be honored," the Persian king bowed, his sons following his actions.

The two kings dined, reminiscing stories about their past. "You boys are so very much like your father was in his youth,' Balthazar laughed.

"Yes, they are," Sharaman beamed proudly. "But where is your daughter?"

"Azrael continues her studies in Alamut. It has been two years since she left," the king explained.

"I see. I ask because I wish to propose a union between our kingdoms," Sharaman explained. The king's hesitation worried Sharaman that he would refuse to give his daughter's hand to one of his sons. "You haven't given me an answer Balthazar. Does that mean I should take your silence as a refusal," asked Sharaman.

"No, forgive me. I hesitate because I love my daughter far too much to arrange her marriage without her consent," said Balthazar. "She is not going to be easily persuaded."

"Really," said Sharaman. Curiously as to why the Syrian princess would object to a match with a prince of Persia.

"I raised Azrael as a son, not a daughter Sharaman. She is my only heir," the king explained. "But she has reached the age of marriage and, if she agrees, I would be honored to give my daughter's hand to your son."

"Good," Sharaman grinned. "Dastan has yet to take a wife while his brothers already have many."

"I'll send for Azrael immediately," Balthazar grinned.

"So brother, eager to see your wife," Tus grinned, slapping his brother on the back.

"Ha, me married," Dastan scoffed.

"Well you should count your blessings," his brother Garsiv cut in. "It's said princess Azrael's beauty rivals that of the princess of Alamut."

"She is also supposedly the fiercest warrior in Syria," Tus added, cocking an eyebrow. Dastan's brothers continued to tell him of the stories they had heard of princess Azrael. They would be staying in Syria until the following evening, when the princess was expected to arrive.

"Consider yourself lucky little brother," laughed Tus, as they prepared for sleep. Dastan laid awake while his brothers slept, thinking of tomorrow; when he would meet his bride. He would not keep multiple wives like his brothers. Azrael would be his only.

"Princess Azrael, a message from your fat-the king," a young servant girl spoke up nervously. The princess was practicing with her swords, which did not make the young girl any less nervous around her. Handing her blade to a waiting servant, Azrael took the note from the girl's trembling hand. It was short, a simply request by her father for her immediately appearance in court. Azrael gave orders for her guards to by ready to travel in the morning.

"You're leaving," the princess of Alamut asked sadly.

"Tamina, thank you for your hospitality," Azrael smiled.

"Please return soon. You will be greatly missed in Alamut," Tamina told her.

"I will," promised Azrael.

The sun was just starting to set when Dastan and his brothers joined their father to dine with King Balthazar. Dastan's eyes immediately went to the young woman standing beside Balthazar. Hazel-green eyes met his. He felt Garsiv give him a sudden shove, pushing him forward.

"Prince Dastan," Balthazar spoke, "My daughter, Azrael." Dastan gave the princess a curt bow; earning an approving nod from her father. "Everyone continue on. Azrael and I will join you shortly," Balthazar told announced. Tus, Garsiv and Dastan nodded before leaving.

"Father," Azrael began.

"You are curious as to why I summoned you home, aren't you," her father laughed.

"Yes, I am," his daughter stated seriously, "and I also wish to know why the Persian king and all of his sons are here."

"Azrael, I worry for your future. One cannot live their life alone. Sharaman has asked for your hand for his son Dastan and I approve of the match," her father explained.

"You think I won't be able to rule without a king beside me," accused Azrael.

"No, my dear. I know you are perfectly capable of taking my place but Syria cannot have an unmarried queen," her father argued. "The people need to be assured there will be an heir to the throne."

"I do not need a husband," the princess all but screamed.

"Azrael," Balthazar started to protest.

"No," she shouted, her voice much louder than she meant it to be. Father and daughter stared at each other in silence until finally Azrael spoke; stating each word slowly and carefully. "Unmarried? I have no master. Childless? I am mother to my people."

Azrael left her father lost for words. She knew in the state she was in she would be incapable of civility towards their Persian guests.

Solemnly, Balthazar apologized to Sharaman. It was obvious everyone had heard his argument with his daughter.

"Balthazar, I have a suggestion. Tomorrow we must leave for Persia but what if Dastan stays? I am sure once they meet my son will be able to change her decision."

"Very well," he agreed.


	3. As Love Sets In

**Recap: **

_"Father," Azrael began._

_"You are curious as to why I summoned you home, aren't you," her father laughed._

_"Yes, I am," his daughter stated seriously, "and I also wish to know why the Persian king and all of his sons are here."_

_"Azrael, I worry for your future. One cannot live their life alone. Sharaman has asked for your hand for his son Dastan and I approve of the match," her father explained._

_"You think I won't be able to rule without a king beside me," accused Azrael._

_"No, my dear. I know you are perfectly capable of taking my place but Syria cannot have an unmarried queen," her father argued. "The people need to be assured there will be an heir to the throne."_

_"I do not need a husband," the princess all but screamed._

_"Azrael," Balthazar started to protest._

_"No," she shouted, her voice much louder than she meant it to be. Father and daughter stared at each other in silence until finally Azrael spoke; stating each word slowly and carefully. "Unmarried? I have no master. Childless? I am mother to my people."_

_Azrael left her father lost for words. She knew in the state she was in she would be incapable of civility towards their Persian guests._

_Solemnly, Balthazar apologized to Sharaman. It was obvious everyone had heard his argument with his daughter._

_"Balthazar, I have a suggestion. Tomorrow we must leave for Persia but what if Dastan stays? I am sure once they meet my son will be able to change her decision."_

_"Very well," he agreed._

– _**Chapter Two: As Love Sets In – **_

"Well isn't she quite lovely," Garsiv smirked while Tus tried to control his laughter.

"She's very different, the princess," said Tus.

"Appears so," Dastan agreed.

"I believe you have your work cut you son but I am sure you and Azrael were meant for each other," said his father. "She's very much like you."

"Like me," Dastan scoffed.

The Syrian king returned with a solemn look about his face. "My apologizes, Sharaman. My Azrael can be quite temperamental at times," said Balthazar.

"No need," the Persian king assured him. "Dastan is the same. I am sure once the two begin to understand each other they will see how much they are meant for each other."

"I hope you are right my friend," said Balthazar.

The next morning Dastan bid his father and brother farewell as they prepared to return home to Persia. He was to remain in Syria in order to become better acquainted with his bride to be. Dastan watched as they left on horseback; waving until they disappeared from sight.

"Have you seen the princess," Dastan asked a young servant girl. He thought it would be nice to escort the princess on a walk through the gardens so that they could speak with one another.

"The princess is out at the stables," the servant girl answered. "If you'd like I can take you to her," she offered shyly, staring down at her feet.

"Yes, I would appreciate that," Dastan smiled.

She led Dastan outside to where all the horses were kept. There were a few stable hands working but no sign of Azrael.

"Have you see Azrael," the girl asked one of the other servants.

"She was here a few minutes ago to inspect the new horses that were bought," the man told her.

"Thank you," she said smiling. "I know where she is," she said, turning to the Persian prince.

They walked through the barn to the other end where there was a large fenced pitch. Inside the fenced area was a horse, a stallion from what Dastan could tell the same color as the sands of the domes.

"What is she doing," Dastan exclaimed when he saw Azrael trying to ride the beast. It was obvious from the way the horse was trying to throw her off that the horse had not been tamed.

"The princess is taming a new horse," the servant girl answered; not at all surprised to see the scene in front of them.

"I can see that but why is the princess on the horse. She could break her neck or be trampled by that beast," snapped Dastan.

The servant girl winced at the harshness of his voice. Just then the horse let out a cry and then it calmed down. The stallion slowed down to a trot and became following Azrael's movements. She led the horse to the side of the gate and got off the animal. Dastan watched as she patted its back and fed it something from her hand. A servant led the horse back inside the stable and another servant brought Azrael water.

"Azrael loves riding. She is always the one to pick out the horse and if need be, tame it," said the young girl.

"You called her Azrael; not princess," spoke Dastan. It wasn't so much as a question as much as a statement.

"The princess does not favor titles. She refuses to allow anyone to call her princess," the servant girl explained.

"She is very noble, your princess," whispered Dastan. He was talking more to himself but the girl still heard him.

"Yes she is and she deserves all the happiness in the world," she said before leaving.

Dastan walked over to where the princess had sat down to rest. "Princess," he said, giving her a curt bow. "Would you join me for a walk?"

Azrael deliberated for a moment before giving in. She would spend time with the Persian prince in order to please her father. She knew how much the king loved her and if it made her father happy, Azrael would tolerate Dastan's company. He led her to the gardens that paved the way to the palace.

"Your father tells me you have studied in Alamut," Dastan began.

"Yes, I studied in the beautiful city for two years," answered Azrael.

"It must have been difficult to be away from your home for so long," Dastan commented.

"It was but I enjoyed the time I spent in Alamut and I believe what I have learned will make me a better person," said Azrael.

"May I ask you something," Dastan asked.

"Yes, what is it," said Azrael.

"Are you happy with this arrangement? I mean, would you be happy being my wife," he asked.

"You heard the argument I had with my father," Azrael realized.

"Yes, I did. Would you really be so unhappy as my wife," asked Dastan.

"No Prince Dastan, I would be unhappy always being paraded around as a Persian princess and never heard," answered Azrael.

Dastan stopped. He faced Azrael, taking both of her hands in his. "I would never allow that to happen. My wife should be my equal," said Dastan.

"Truly," she asked.

"Yes, I give you my word as a Prince of Persia," Dastan promised. "Take your time Princess and make the decision that gives you the most happiness."

With that, Dastan left the princess to go check on his men. They had decided to stay with their prince and were training with the Syrian army. Azrael watched as he walked away; his words replaying in her head.


	4. AN

Hi Everyone.

I'm sorry this isn't a chapter update.

This author's note is to annouce the posting of my new blog!

You guys will find links to all of my stories,

banners, and one - shots.

I'll also be posting status updates

on chapters and sneak previews of chapters and stories

on the blog. So it's worth checking out.

You can get to my blog by clicking on the link below:

.com/

or by going to my fanfiction profile page and clicking

on the home link.

If anyone still can't get to it please feel free to

send me a private message through fanfiction.

Hope you all check it out. I worked really hard on it. :)

xoxo

Ash


	5. AN 2

Hi Everyone.

I know. You all hate author

notes. Lol. I'm promise there will be two

new chapters posted today. I just wanted to

let everyone on fanfiction that's checked out my blog that

I posted a "Coming Soon" page where you can

check out my stories that are yet to be

posted. I've already posted a

preview banner of my

upcoming story _Unbreakable Vows._

You guys remember Reid and Kay from Caleb and Ronnie's

story _Unbreakable Bonds_. This is their story - book 2 in my

Unbreakable series. Check it out guys :)

Lots of love

Ash


	6. Her Answer

– Chapter Three: Her Answer –

"Prince Dastan," Azrael called out, interrupting his practicing with her men. She had thought long and hard about the promised Dastan had made her nearly a week ago, should she become his wife. Now, it was time she told him her decision. Handing his sword to a servant standing nearby, Dastan followed her out to the grounds surround the palace. "Would you ride with me," she asked.

"Of course, I'd love to Princess," the Persian prince smiled.

They set out on their horses with Azrael in the lead, trotting through the market place. When they reached the outskirts of the palace gates Dastan noticed Azrael increasing her speed and follow soot. They traveled until they reached an old temple. The wear and tear of the years was evident but the building was still one of the most beautiful monuments Dastan had ever seen. The walls were painted a light golden and etched on each were stories of the gods and the people of the Earth.

"What is this place," Dastan asked in wonder.

"My family has been visiting this temple for generations," Azrael explained. "We always come here to seek the blessing of the gods and our ancestors before embarking on a new journey in our lives."

"And what journey are you able to begin princess," asked Dastan, taking a step closer towards her.

"I have an answer for you prince Dastan," said Azrael. "Yes, I will be your wife." A smile broke out on the prince's handsome face until she added, "But I have one condition."

"And what is that Azrael," he asked, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"That we wait a bit before the ceremony. You are still a stranger to me and I would very much like to know the person I am to spend the rest of my life to come," she told him.

"As would I," Dastan agreed. Azrael nodded before turning to head back out to the horses when Dastan's hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. "I would also like to ask something of my soon to wife," he told her.

"W-what is it?" Her question left her lips as stutters. Azrael cursed herself in her mind. Never had she been so unnerved; and all because of a man.

"I would be honored if you would visit Persia and properly meet the rest of my family," said Dastan.

* * *

**A/N Short chapter I know but I wanted to get something posted and the next chapter is going to be really long since it's covering Azrael's entire experience in Persia. Thanks for reading and please visit my blog. Links are on my profile. There are banners and sneak peeks already posted. **


	7. Set Ablaze

**A/N Alright, I know I'm terrible. I haven't updated any of my fanfics in God knows how long. I'm really, really sorry guys. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. It's short but I really wanted to get at least something posted. Say you'll all forgive me and review. Lol. **

**-Ash**

Chapter Four: Set Ablaze

Their supplies were packed and the horses were set to make the long journey to Persia the next morning. The king stood outside with the rest of his guard to bid farewell to his daughter. The princess of Syria, Azrael, had agreed to marry the Persian prince Dastan under the condition that they spent more time in each other's company in order to learn more about each other. Which led her to now, being sent off to Persia to see her future husband's home and to properly meet his family.

"Who else is in your family," asked Azrael as they road through the dessert on horseback.

"My father, of course, and my two brothers Tus and Garsiv," Dastan answered. "You have no siblings?"

"No," Azrael shook her head. "It has always been my father and I since I was little. My mother died in childbirth."

The long hot day gradually cooled down to peaceful night as they stopped to make camp. Azrael had three ladies I that came along to serve her. The rest of the group was Dastan's soldiers that had remained with him and the princess's royal guard of ten. The women were able to produce a small dinner for the camp with the meats and fruits that had been packed.

Azrael was sitting near the fire when Dastan joined her, offering her a small cup of the warm tea the ladies had made. "Thank you," she said, taking the cup from his hand. Just the barest touch of skin occurred and both jumped back a little. The spark that was between them was undeniable.

"How long before we reach Persia," asked Azrael, trying to keep her mind off of what just occurred between her and the prince?

"Soon, we should reach the border of the empire within the morning if we sent out earlier enough and if luck has it we'll reach the palace right after noon," Dastan answered. "I'm sorry for bringing up your mother princess. I did not know."

"How would you," Azrael said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "It's alright. I don't even remember her. Sometimes I think that's better than losing her and having the memories."

"How so princess," Dastan asked softly.

"It would hurt much more to be reminded of what I once had," she told him. "It's getting late. We should sleep," she said getting up.

"Goodnight princess," said Dastan as he watched her disappear into her tent.

Later that night Azrael was asleep was asleep in her tent when a hand covering her mouth woke her up. She wanted to scream. Whoever it was, he was man and he was lying right next to her. She began to struggle but was roughly turned over onto her back and forced to look at her intruder. She let out a sigh a relief that showed through her eyes when she saw it was Prince Dastan. She was about to ask what was he doing in her tent so late but he held a finger to his lips, signaling her not to speak. He made a quick gesture with his finger, telling her they were surrounded. Bandits! They most likely had been following them since they left Syria, hoping to lay out a surprise attack when they camped in the dark of night.

Azrael cursed herself for not warning the troops to be more careful. Bandits would of course target them. They knew the royal guard had the best weapons for taking and most of them had a lot of wealth from their high post. There was also the chance of kidnapping a member of the royal family in the hopes of a wealth ransom.

Azrael could sense the Dastan tense next to her. The bandits most likely had them surrounded from all sides and she had no idea if their guards knew the threat upon them. She was surprised Dastan made it to her tent without being seen.

He was staring at her. She didn't to look up at his face to know that. Slowly, Dastan touched her chin with his finger and tilted her head up to look at him.

"Azrael, your horse is outside. When I tell you to I need you to make a run for it and escape on your horse," he whispered, his voice gently but firm.

"But what about…," she tried to ask but then the hiss of an arrow cutting through the air was heard.

The tent they were in spread in flames and smoke began to spread. "They've set the camp on fire," exclaimed Dastan.


	8. Persia

-:- Chapter Five: Persia -:-

"Hurry," Dastan urged. He pulled the princess out of the tent and quickly secured her a horse. "You must leave," he told her. "Take the women and get to safety".

"Dastan, I cannot just leave you," protested the princess. "There are too many,"

Dastan would not hear of it. He ordered the princess to escape but Azrael had her own plans. She sent the other women off with Dastan's guards and raced to help her betrothed. Dastan was engaged in combat with a large, muscular bandit. Azrael watched their swords locked. Dastan winced as the blade nicked his cheek. A thin line of red oozed from the cut.

"Dastan," shouted Azrael.

"What are you still doing here," he growled at her?

"Helping you," she snapped.

Azrael drew her blade and stood her ground with Dastan. Together they fought, defending their men against the bandits. Dastan watched as the beautiful princess because a warrior. Her skill with a blade matched his own. She moved like a cat — quick, graceful and deadly as she stalked her prey. Dastan, Azrael and disarmed the group of raiders and left them dissected in the desert. Now, the group worked to catch up to the women and Dastan's guards.

Night quickly fell upon them and the couple was forced to set up camp for the night. At least they had managed to put a great distances between them and the bandits they had left to fend for themselves. Lucky, they had plenty of supplies and a warm tent to sleep in.

"Here, let me," Azrael offered as she placed a wet cloth to clean the wound on his cheek. Dastan winced and pulled back. "I'm sorry," she said quickly, putting more distance between them.

"No, its fine," he told her. Dastan grabbed her hand and gently placed his back to his cheek and let her finish cleaning the cut. Azrael worked quickly to minimize his pain.

"Are you hurt anywhere else," she asked, trying to get a good look at him.

"No, I'm fine" answered Dastan. "Are you hurt, princess?"

"Azrael," she corrected him, "and I'm fine. Thank you."

She smiled at his concern. Together, they worked to prepare a quick dinner and ate in silence. Dastan kept his guard up, listening for any guests they might have drop on them unannounced. Dastan offered to sleep outside for the sake of propriety but Azrael was against. The desert reached freezing temperatures at night and she would not allow Dastan to spend the night exposed.

"We are going to be engaged soon enough anyway," she stated as they laid down for the night.

"So you agree to my proposal," Dastan smiled as he laid on his makeshift bed.

"I believe it was your father's proposal, Prince Dastan," teased Azrael. She turned so that she was laying on side, facing the Prince. "And I haven't given a reply yet."

"Well, that was very wrong of me. I apologize," said Dastan.

"I still expect a proper proposal," the princess demanded with a smile.

"Of course, princess," laughed Dastan.

The night passed along and soon the sun was breaking the horizon. The warm sunlight touched Azrael's cheeks, waking her up. She looked over to where the Persian prince has been sleeping but the bed was empty. Azrael reached for her swords and moved to search out Dastan.

"Dastan," she called out, walking around their camp area. "Dastan," she called out again. Azrael sensed his presence before she saw him. A big, muscular man's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Relax," Dastan chuckled. "I'm right here."

"Where did you go," she hissed? "I was worried."

"I was checking on the horses," he answered, smiling. "Of course, I'm honored by your concern for me."

"We should pack camp and move on," suggested Azrael.

They packed up and secured their supplies before heading out. Dastan helped Azrael mount her horse, his hands grasping her waist. The sun beat down on them as they traveled through the desert landscape. It was not long before they reached the border to the persian territory.

"Welcome to Persia, Azrael," Dastan announced.

"Thank you, Dastan," she smiled. "How close are we to the palace?"

"We'll be there before sundown," answered Dastan.

They did reach the palace gates soon enough — just as Dastan has predicted. All of the servants were present to see the their future princess. The guards, maids and labors all lined the palace courtyard and in the front of the crowd, Dastan's family stood to welcome them.

"Welcome Princess Azrael," the king greeted.

Beside the king stood two other men. The oldest was bulky and pump. He grew his dark hair long and think. The second was much leaner with his hair cut shorter. Both men kept short scruffy beards.

"Welcome, I am Tus, Dastan's eldest brother," Prince Tus bowed.

"And I am Garsiv," Dastan's other brother announced with a diplomatic bow.

Azrael was led into the palace and given a room to freshen herself. The maids prepared a bath and brought her food to tide her over until supper. Thankful for the opportunity to finally be clean and wash all the dirt and grime off her skin, Azrael soaked in the tube. Her eyes closed for second but that was all it took to pull her into a gentle slumber.

"Princess," a voice whispered. She could feel the lightest touch of someone shaking her shoulder gently.

"Uh, infuriating man," she mumbled.

A deep chuckle rang in her ear as the voice continued to disturb her sleep. "Azrael," he whispered louder.

"Oh goodness," Azrael shrieked. She grabbed the towel thrown over the edge of the tube. "What are you doing in here," she demanded?

"You missed the evening meal," he told her. "I thought to bring you a plate."

"Well, thank you but can please allow me to put on some clothing," the princess blushed.

"But I quite enjoy what you're wearing right now princess," the prince smirked. the

"Dastan," growled Azrael.

"Relax princess, I'll let you get dressed in piece," Dastan assured her, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Come find me when you are ready to eat," he said, walking out to the main bed chamber.


	9. The Unexpected Guest

_Chapter Six: The Unexpected Guest_

"What have I gotten myself into," Azrael muttered to herself.

Azrael came out, dressed and ready for dinner. She took a seat on one of the plush cushions next to the Persia prince and watched as he began serving them.

"You're brothers are very kind," Azrael offered when the silence became too overwhelming. This man was going to be her husband and she had no idea where to begin. He was pleasing to look at, kind to his people and hers, but the Persian prince was still a mystery to her. He had spent his childhood on the streets of Persia, fending for himself and surviving while she had lived in the palace, loved and coddled. She could go into battle with this man sitting beside her, trust him with her life but she could not speak the words she wanted to say.

"You fought bravely when we were attacked," Dastan offered. "You live up to your reputation. Your skills speak for themselves."

"Thank you, Prince Dastan," she smiled.

"Why do you call me Prince," said Dastan. "I know you do not care much for titles and I'm surprised you use them with me. Your stable girl calls you by your given name."

"It is different when it is one's own subjects," explained Azrael. "I did not want to take any liberties I was not granted."

"Well, consider them granted. You will be my wife. Call me Dastan," he told her.

"Very well," she relented. "Thank you again. I would say the same for you as well. You truly are the Lion of Persia."

"Well, I am sure if I deserve the title but I have done my best to live up to it," said Dastan. "I have to say though I never thought my wife would be one to best me battle."

"I think you are overestimating my skills," blushed Azrael.

"Well, I'd like to test that," offered Dastan.

"You want to fight me," she asked surprised.

"Yes, unless you are scared," he teased, standing up. "Are you afraid princess"?

"Only of damaging your pride," Azrael laughed. Setting her plate down, she gasped the hand Dastan offered and stood.

This is how Azrael found herself, sword in hand and staring at her betrothed. He raised his blade and took his stances. Soon, they were moving as if in a dance. He moved and she reacted. She moved and he reacted followed. The ringing of silver hitting silver chimed in her ears as she dodged a fierce jab with her sword. Seeing her opening, Azrael took aim but Dastan was two steps ahead of her, blocking her attack. They went on, testing both each other's strength and skill. Azrael noticed in the change in Dastan's pace. He became more determined and more aggressive. He had her taking steps back, gaining the up hand on her. Before she knew it, Azrael was pushed up against the wall. Dastan moved closer so that they were standing chest to chest. In a flash, Dastan abandoned is sword, tossing it aside.

"Say my name," he order, his voice a soft whisper. "Say it." She could not meet his eyes. Instead, she focused on his hands, which were now pressed on either side of head. She was trapped. "Azrael," he whispered again but his was somehow more demanding.

"Dastan," she whispered, testing the name on her lips.

"Again," he said softly, bring his lips so close to hers they almost touched.

"Dastan," she said again.

His lips were about to close the last bit of distance between them when the door to her chamber burst open. "Dastan," his brother called happily.

"Tus," Dastan growled under his breath, stepping away from his betrothed.

"Ah, it seems I've interrupted something," his brother smirked. "I apologize but you, dear brother, should be on your best behavior. Your nuptials will be here and done with soon enough."

"Brother," Dastan said sternly. "Was there something you needed?"

"Yes, there is. Father wishes to speak with you." Turning to Azrael, Tus added, "I"m sorry to steal your husband away from princess but rest assure I will bring him back as soon as our father is done with him."

"Take your time," the princess laughed.

"We will finish this later," Dastan promised. He took both of her hands in his and placed a gentle kiss on them before following his brother out.

"What does father wish to discuss," Dastan asked as he and Tus made their way through the palace corridor?

"I assume to begin the planning marriage planning," Tus answered. "He'll probably what to have a talk considering this is your first wife after all."

"I think I can manage," scoffed Dastan. "And she will be my last and only wife, brother."

"Really," asked Tus. "Why would you settle for only one wife when you can enjoy the charms of many?"

"Well, big brother," Dastan sighed. "I guess that is where we have a difference of opinion."

The guards announced them as Tus and Dastan walked into the throne room of the king. Their father sat waiting for them. Time and battle had aged through the years but he still held the dignity and the authority known to be demanded of a king. He was seated around a large, circular table along with members of his counsel and his bother Garsiv was also in attendance.

"Father," Dastan bowed. "You wished to speak with me."

"Yes, join us. Sit," his father ordered. "I have called you all here to reveal a problem. Weapons have been stolen. Someone from our ranks has been feeding our enemies with our strategies and giving away our military plans."

"Do we know who," Tus asked. "Any leads on who could betray us?"

"Nothing yet," their father answered, "but the servants are being questioned and I want all of you to be careful. You are my most trusted men. Any one else could be a spy, leaking our secrets to the enemy."

"We'll be careful, father," Garsiv assumed the king.

After informing all of the men about the traitor, the king discussed the state of Persia's various borders, the areas that were worst off financially and needed aid, and the alliance forming with another king in the East who's land bordered Persia. There was also another issues the king needed to discuss with his youngest son personally.

"Dastan, stay back a moment won't you," his father asked. "Walk with me."

Dastan followed his father as he led him to the palace courtyard. Servants were walking about, completing their daily tasks. A large fountain housed the center of the area. Flowers, constantly watered for their preservation, adorned the grounds.

"What is it father," asked Dastan?

"Who is the princess setting in," Sharaman asked.

"She is well. I believe is growing very fond of Persia," answered Dastan.

"I want you say close to her, Dastan. She is in more danger now with this new threat. They could easy go after the princess to halt our alliance with Syrian, or worse, force us to war," said Sharaman.

"You really think she is in danger, father," Dastan asked.

"Believe me son, I have the worst of man; their eyes solely on a throne and the power they desire," said his father. "It would be best to have your marriage ceremony take place as soon as possible."

"I will speak with Azrael," Dastan agreed.

Morning came soon enough. Dastan joined Azrael for a morning meal and brought up the developments of the night before. Sharing everything his father had revealed to him and his brothers, he warned to stay close to the palace and her guards.

"And our marriage," she asked.

"You would be apposed to rushing things a bit" the prince asked. "You asked for time and I have not given that to you."

"It's not your fault. You can't control the circumstance Dastan; only make the best of them," said Azrael. "If it's what best, then we will marry."

A knock on her door pulled them from their conversation. "Prince Dastan," the guard bowed as he entered. "Princess."

"What is it," Dastan asked, obviously displeased with the interuption.

"You have a visitor, your highness," said the guard.

"Who," he asked.

"Dastan," a shrill, feminine voice called out.

"Oh no," Dastan groaned.

"What," asked Azrael. "Who is it?"

"Nadia," Dastan grumbled, just as a small, feminine shape hurled herself into the prince's arms.


End file.
